Forget Me Not
by X.Buffy Lurves Spike.X
Summary: Five years ago, Sonic disappeared. Amy never truly got over it, but when a secret someone starts sending her flowers, unwanted secrects of Sonic's reasons for leaving reveal themselves... Sonamy
1. Prologue

Amy smiled at Sonic, tears forming in her eyes. She reached out with her arms, collapsing against him. He still held the lilac rose in his hand, as, for the first time, he returned her embrace. The pink hedgehog could not help but laugh as he held her, tears still running freely.

She would miss Chris, and Earth, she would. But it felt so good to be back on Mobius, with the whole gang... and Sonic.

Her tears stopped, and she slowly pulled away, smiling at Sonic, and wiping her eyes. Sonic returned her smile, and handed her the rose. She took it with pride, as they both stood.

"I best be going," Sonic said, nodding his head behind him. "I promised Tails I'd help him with an upgrade on the X-Tornado."

"Sure... I'll see you soon?" Amy replied, shocked at how her voice showed no evidence of her tears.

"Sure," and he was gone.

That was last anyone saw of Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Five years later..._

Seventeen year old Amy Rose walked slowly through town, Rouge by her side. For the five years Sonic had been gone, a lot had changed.

Eggman had not been seen in a year, Shadow and Rouge had left Eggman to join the Freedom Fighters a year prior to that, and Amy and Rouge were close friends.

Amy knew she was not as bubbly as she used to be... not when she knew Sonic. But she knew one thing – he was not coming back.

After five years without him, she knew that she needed to carry on in life. So she gossiped, she watched soppy romance films, she shopped, she lived... but only just.

For the first few days, Amy slipped into her own version of depression, not eating or sleeping or talking to anyone. Then Knuckles persuaded her to start eating, Cream and Cheese helped her through until Amy knew she could do it herself. But her eyes had lost their sparkle – there was no life in them. Her usual red and white dress was replaced with more covering clothes, jeans and long sleeved tops, usually in dark colours. She were a pair of dark trainers or converse, never boots or heels.

And now, she was shopping with Rouge. Amy tried to act happy by pretending to be interested in the clothes Rouge was picking out and showing her, but eventually Rouge gave up and took Amy to the food court. They sat at a table with sodas.

"Amy, you're grumpier than usual today, what's wrong?" Rouge asked with genuine concern.

"It's just," Amy's voice broke, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "It was five years ago today. I know I should be over it by now but I still love him Rouge! It was just a crush then, I know, but I love him so much!" the tears were falling freely now, runnign down her cheeks in their own race.

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry, I should have thought!" Rouge jogged over to her side of the the table and pulled the pink hedgehog into a friendly embrace. "It's your birthday soon, too. Come on, back to yours, mushy romance films and ice cream needed, I think."

Amy smiled slightly, allowing Rouge to take her back and put a romance film into the DVD player. They shared a tub of chocolate ice cream and they shared tears, and laughter. But the film was over all too soon, and Rouge was saying goodbye.

"I would offer to stay over, but I know that you'll want to be on your own now. I'm just the other end of the phone if you need me."

Amy smiled and shut the door. She turned and allowed herself to slip slowly down the frame. When she hit the floor, she made no effort to move, only to draw her knees up and rest her head on them, tears falling mercilessly. Sobs wrecked her entire body, choking her, making it hard to breathe. Pain engulfed her chest, and a shock raced through her stomach, forcing her to collapse to the floor. And that was how she stayed throughout the night, after her tears had stopped, and sleep overtook.

* * *

I know it's short, but I can't help it. I won't update until I get three good reviews telling me I should... It was a random starter to a story that I have planned out perfectly, but if I don't get reviews I'll discontinue it. 


	2. Chapter One

_Beep_

"_Hey Amy, it's Rouge. Listen, not to sound insensitive, but why cry now? You've had five years – forget him, move on. Sorry if I sound harsh. Call me."_

_Beep_

"_Hey Amy, it's Tails. We're all still upset, you know? We're here for you always. Hope you feel better."_

_Beep_

"_Hey Amy. It's Knuckles -"_

Amy pulled the phone plug out of the socket so fast it almost snapped. If she had to listen to one more person tell her that she should get over Sonic, she would scream. She had tried to forget him already, and it had not worked, so why would it now? And what if she didn't want to get over him?

Because deep down, she knew, she still loved him.

Wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, Amy threw herself onto the sofa. She was tired from crying, but knew that she could not truly get over Sonic. She tried to tell herself that he had been gone for five years, and was not coming back, ever. But her heart told her to hold on, and she still had that little smidgen of hope that he would.

After all, he had told her he would never leave her.

* * *

"_Amy please, you need to enjoy yourself. I've got us tickets to Florida for a week, got us booked into Discovery Cove and everything. Please come. Just me and you – you deserve some fun."_

Amy looked at the tickets in her hand. She had accepted Rouge's offer, but now she was not so sure. Going away could do her some good, but she did not want to forget Sonic.

After voicing her concerns, Rouge simply replied;

"You won't be forgetting him, honey, you just need to let loose. I know you miss him more than what we probably do, but moping around isn't going to do you any good."

And she knew she was right, she just did not want to admit it.

She called Rouge back, and told her she would be happy to go with her to Florida. After all, she needed a break.

* * *

The plane trip was not long, and Rouge and Amy either spoke or slept, both dreaming different things.

They checked into their hotel, within walking distance of Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure, with Wet n Wild just across the road. Rouge had chosen this hotel so that they would not have to travel far to the parks.

After dumping their bags, the girls set off to Universal. It was still early, so they would have a day there.

Amy tried to enjoy herself, joining in with Rouge on the rides, but she could not shake the feeling that someone was watching her. They returned to the hotel, but the receptionist stopped them before they could get to the elevator.

"Miss Rose? There's a package for you," she said in a kind voice.

Amy smiled and took the parcel, taking it up to her and Rouge's room. She opened it gently, careful of what was inside. A delicate purple flower fell from it. A closer look revealed the flower to be a Forget-Me-Not.

"Who would send you that?" Rouge asked.

"I'm not sure," Amy replied, examining the plant. "Is there anything else in the parcel?"

"Only a small slip of paper. It says, _'Don't forget me Amy, I'm coming back, I promise'. _Huh. That's strange. Who could it be?"

"Rouge... what if it's Sonic?" Amy was suddenly animated, looking at Rouge with excited eyes. "Everyone has been telling me to get over him, move on, forget him, what if it's him that's sending me this? Saying that he _will _come back and that he doesn't want me to forget him?"

Rouge could only smile, not wanting to disappoint her close friend.

* * *

_Once again, I'm going to ask for three reviews before I update. I've got some of the later chapters written, but am struggling with the built up. I'm terrible like that!_

_Hope you liked,_

_X.Jacob's Imprint.X_


	3. Chapter Two

The pink hedgehog examined her appearance in the dressing table mirror. Her jade orbs stared at her, and she noticed how different they were from when _he_ was around.

A stab of pain hit her at the thought of him. Even with the flowers being delivered to her, it still hurt to think about her blue hedgehog. To think about the way he used to lay on the floor, arms folded behind his head, one leg slung over the other with his eyes closed lazily. He would always smile when he was laid like that, he would forget about the troubles that Eggman caused them, and just relax.

But then, almost as if it was no strain on him, he was up and running again, nothing but a blue blur against the burnt horizon.

He always ran, and she never understood why. When she was a silly twelve year old, she used to believe it was because he hated her, and was running from her. But as she grew, as she understood him more, she discovered that he was not running from her, but from emotions. They only dragged him down. And as she grew up, she discovered that her feelings toward Sonic were not superficial because he was a hero, or because he was joker, and that her feeling were not a mere crush.

As she grew, Amy Rose discovered she loved Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

"Amy are you ready?" Rouge called from the living room.

"Coming!"

Amy all but strode to Rouge, who gawked at her.

"Wow, you sure do clean up good, Ames!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied with a smile, extended an arm to Rouge. "Shall we go?"

Rouge took the proffered arm, and the girls left the hotel.

* * *

Amy's curled quills blew into her face as the wind attacked them, attempting to prevent them from reaching their destination. IT roared in their eyes, cursing them for taking this direction, and urging them to follow his lead and turn around.

Eventually, the reached the bar they were planning on spending their last night in, and pushed open the heavy door. The interior of the bar was a stark contrast to the outdoor air. For one, it was warm, and for another... it was pitch black.

The only light was coming from ma few candles dotted at tables. The air was thick with smoke, and the sound was low. Together, they ambled through tables to the bar and ordered their drinks.

As the night progressed, and the girls drank more and more, Rouge found herself surrounded by men. In a drunken mind frame, she stood and danced with them to the music they could barely hear.

Amy, however, stayed at at the bar, sipping her Southern Comfort and attempting to arrange her thoughts into an orderly fashion. She did not want to brood over Sonic, but she did not want to get paralytic drunk and have to be escorted home in an ambulance. So she settled for the middle block...

Brooding anyway.

Now that her mind was left to wander freely in its drunken state, Amy found herself understanding more about the flowers. It could not really be Sonic, who they had not heard from in five years, because it was not something he would do. It was out of character. Even though Amy had often dreamed of Sonic showing up with a single red rose, proclaiming his love to her in the most exotic of ways, she knew he would never do it.

She sighed, letting her head fall onto arms that were loosely folded on the bar. A few moments of this, and she decided she wanted to go back to the hotel.

She pushed her way through the crowded bar to a very drunk Rouge, and told her she was leaving. All she received was a little giggle and a wave. Rolling her eyes, Amy left the bar.

A flash of blue caught her eye and she left the door, and she froze. She could have sworn those were Sonic's quills. The pink hedgehog looked around briefly, before putting it off as her drunken mind playing tricks on her.

She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm, and she dragged her feet slowly toward the hotel.

A scuffling noise behind her caught her attention. Spinning round, Amy found herself face to face with a very grumpy looking badger, his fur in tatters and a lopsided grin on his face that dripped malice.

She took a few steps backwards, breathing heavily. She realised now how stupid she was to leave the bar on her own at night. She temporarily considered running, but somehow she knew that her attacker already knew she would try.

A gruff hand reached out and grabbed her top by the collar and yanked her roughly toward him. His face was close to hers and she could smell his vulgar breath, a mix of stale whiskey and cigarettes. He opened his mouth to say something...

...And was knocked aside by a blue blur.

Amy stood in shock as her blue hero knocked the badger out, before walking proudly toward her. He shuffled slightly under her piercing stare, before finally breaking the silence.

* * *

_Tee hee I am evil..._

_Sorry it took me so long to update, but I wasn't expecting os many reivews! I just ask now that all those who reviewed before review again, and any new readers, review! xD_

_And a great big thanks to my wonderful editor, Isilthrar! She's stopped writing FanFic now but she's editing this story, and she's brilliant at it! Thanks Silve!_


	4. Chapter Three

"Hey Amy."

Amy stood frozen in front of Sonic, not believing what her eyes were confirming. Part of her mind was screaming at her to hug him, kiss him, tell him how much she missed him and that she was glad he was back, but the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. How dare he leave her like he did? To just walk away and leave her broken was the same as committing emotional murder.

In a fit of rage that only Amy could feel, the pink hedgehog strode up to Sonic, and slapped him clean across the face, before turning and running back to the hotel- a stricken Sonic hot on her heels. She knew that he could grab her if he wanted with the speed he was capable of, but he seemed to be keeping his distance.

She reached her hotel and ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her before he could get in. She spun around, letting herself slide down to the floor. Her head fell onto her knees that were drawn to her chest, and she cried.

Cried for the way she still loved the hedgehog that had hurt her so much, cried for the anger she felt against him for leaving her, and cried for the happiness she felt for him being back.

And that was how Rouge found her, curled up on the floor crying. After getting Amy to explain what happened, she coaxed her into bed and allowed her to sleep, before going looking for the blue wonder.

She found him outside the hotel in an alleyway, kicking an empty can against the wall. Her first reaction to seeing him would usually be to brag about some Chaos Emerald that she had unearthed somewhere on Mobius, but now she just wanted to kill him for all the pain he had caused Amy those past five years.

Storming angrily toward him and growling low in her throat, Rouge grabbed Sonic by the collar. It was only then that she realised he was wearing a shirt, jacket and jeans. It should have struck her as odd, and yet, she could not find it in herself to care. Sonic looked surprised to see her, but made no attempt to get free.

"You killed her inside!" Rouge snarled. "You left her and ruined her! Do you now how long it took to get her even remotely back to normal?" the white bat was breathing heavily now, but she still clutched Sonic's collar.

"I guess I deserve this," Sonic grumbled. "I never wanted to leave her but I had to... you don't understand!" he was defensive now, "Raif would've-" he cut off as if scalded, and immediately ceased speaking.

"Raif?" questioned Rouge. "Who's Raif?"

"I... can't tell you," Sonic replied.

"Can't tell me? You have to tell me! Who is he?!"

Sonic appeared to be panicking in Rouge's arms, and before she knew it, he had gone, and she was left groping thin air.

"Stupid blue thing..."

* * *

Amy awoke to the shrill ringing of the hotel phone. Grumbling she reached a hand out from under the covers and pressed the speaker button.

"Yes?"

"Package for you Miss Rose. Shall I send it up?"

"Please. Bye," Amy hung up before the receptionist could ask her anything else pointless.

She sat up slowly, wincing when the bright sunlight hit her eyes. She brought a hand up to shield herself from the rays, before slowly getting out of bed. She had a quick shower and change before there was a knock at the door. She opened it and accepted the package with a fake smile. She really did not need another letter from Sonic. She opened the parcel and a black rose fluttered to the floor. Curious that it was not her usual purple flower, Amy read the letter.

_Amy,_

_You thought I was Sonic didn't you? Fool. _

_I give you a single warning now to stay away from Sonic or this rose will live up to its true meaning._

Again, there was no name, but now she knew that her silly mind had been wrong – it was not Sonic who was sending her letters. Another knock at the door startled her. Worried that it could be the sender of her letters, Amy ignored it, hoping they would leave.

They did not.

Cautiously, Amy reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door a tiny bit.

"Sonic," she breathed when she saw him.

Unconsciously, she opened the door farther and stepped aside, effectively inviting him in. He walked past her and turned to face her. She left him in to the living room, and spoke.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks," he answered simply.

Amy felt awkward, something she had never even dreamed of feeling in Sonic's presence.

"Okay umm... why don't you sit down? I'll be back in a minute, I just need to do the thing with the thing… yeah..." she trailed off, lost for an explanation.

As soon as she was outside, she leant against the wall, breathing heavily. Even after five years of not seeing him, he could still make her stomach flip. And yet, he infuriated her. He left for five years, and now he returns, seemingly expecting everything to be fine? Did he not know how much pain she went though?

Looking back into the room, she saw him gingerly lower himself into the love seat, giving an air of being in pain.

She took a deep breath, ready to face her former hero, and push him for answers, just like she used to.

However, as she sat in front of him, all her anger slowly disappeared. His eyes were lost, frightened, tortured.

Every emotion she never thought she would find in her hero's eyes.

She could no longer hold back. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close. Sonic even surprised himself, as he wound his own arms round her waist and clung to her desperately.

Slightly shocked at the returned embrace, Amy pulled back, but Sonic's arms tightened and effectively trapped her against his body.

"Please," he whispered.

Was he crying?

"Let me... have this."

He sounded so broken that all Amy could do was relax in his grip and hold him.

His whole body shock as the tears ran relentlessly down his face. Amy felt her own tears join his, but she kept silent, allowing Sonic to show a rare moment of weakness.

Eventually, the sobs subsided, even though his breathing hitched every now and again. Amy slowly pulled away. Sonic did not trap her this time, but still refused to move his arms from her waist.

"Sonic," Amy whispered. "Why did you go?"

Sonic shook his head, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry, Amy," he choked out. "I promised you I'd never leave you and I did. I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Amy crooned, even though she could not disagree with his statement.

Sonic nuzzled his nose against hers gently, his eyes falling shut for a moment. Agonizingly slowly, Sonic reached forward and touched his lips against hers in a tender caress.

* * *

_Again, as many reviews as possible please!_

_Hoped you liked it, and it **is **the longest chapter yet._

_The next chapter won't be up for a while as it is teh only one so far that hasn't already been written._

_Thanks to my wonderful edit and all the people who reviewed the last chapter!_


	5. Chapter Four

A million thoughts streamed through Amy's head as Sonic kissed her. Part of her wanted to return it, all her dreams of kissing Sonic suddenly thrown upon her as a reality.

And yet, a more dominant part of her longed to push him away, knowing that the kiss was wrong on so many levels. She could tell something was bothering him, and he was craving comfort.

This part won her over, but she settled for a softer approach or an almost rejection. Gently, she pulled her lips away and planted her hands firmly against his shoulders, preventing him from moving in again.

"What's wrong Sonic? You're never like this," she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sonic tried to explain so hard – really tried. But the words refused to form. He started to move forward again, hoping to distract her from her seeking, but it only caused pressure to be put against his shoulders. He winced at the shot of pain he received from it.

Amy's hands shot away as if scalded, and she forced his eyes onto hers.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, before he was gone in a flash of blue.

A confused Amy sat in her position on the sofa for a moment longer, before packing her and Rouge's belongings. They had a long flight ahead.

Rouge returned to the hotel an hour later to find their stuff packed on the bed.

"Thanks Amy, you didn't have to," she said to the pink hedgehog. There was no reply, only an expressionless face. "He found you didn't he?"

That was when the tears started. Amy could not stop them from pouring down her cheeks, staining here usually bubbly face with nothing but heartache.

The bat pulled her in for a friendly embrace, murmuring comforting words to her, even though they were pointless.

Rouge had purposely not come back when she did because she knew Sonic would find Amy. However, she had expected Amy to fall into his arms and just be back to her normal cheery self, not to go back into that catatonic state she was in before.

"He wouldn't leave... God he wouldn't leave..."

"Who wouldn't? Amy what did he do to you?" Rouge asked urgently. However, she did not let Amy answer. "Did he hurt you? He did, didn't he? Did he hit you? My God, come on, let's get back – we'll keep you safe – don't you worry Amy."

Defeated, Amy let Rouge come to her won conclusions, and taker her back to Tails' workshop.

* * *

The blue hedgehog sat alone on the rooftop, watching the white bat take his love away. He thought he would never lose her, that she would always love him, especially now that he had tried to show her he felt the same. But the betrayal in her eyes, and the anger she showed toward him told him that she was not ready for him, and that she probably never would be.

In a way, he did not blame her. He was glad she was mad – if she just jumped straight into his arms he would have been worried that she was ill. But he never expected her to ask where he had been. That was something he could not say.

Because if he told, he knew that Raif would come after her... he knew that Raif would get her.

So Sonic sat alone on the rooftop, watching Rouge take Amy away. And one again, he mused at how foolish he had been to think she would still care after five years.

But it would not stop him trying to win her back.

* * *

A pure white hedgehog lounged in his plush leather chair, a book hanging from one hand. He was staring at the pages with a bored expression upon his face, his crystal eyes showing no interest whatsoever.

So, he pulled out a pen and some paper, tossing the book casually aside, and began to write.

_Dear Amy..._

_Sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been really busy with the SATS in May, and my interents been broken, adn on top of all of that I've had writer's block. Sorry! But I've almost finished teh next chapter too..._

_Thanks to my wonderful beta **Isilthrar!**_

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

It had been a week since they had returned from Florida, and no one would let her go anywhere alone. Part of her found it flattering that they would feel the need to offer her protection, but the other part of her found it just plain creepy.

Rouge had come to her conclusions that Sonic had hit her, even though Amy had said it was a lie and that she was just upset that he _did _leave.

She had received another letter from the mysterious man, but kept it a secret. There had been another black rose with it, and a more violent warning.

There was no way Amy was going to get any time alone, especially not now, as she curled up on her pink sofa with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a steaming black coffee in her hands. She had the 'flu, and everyone was convinced she was going to die.

This time, her babysitter was Cream, who had brought along freshly baked cakes. She did not mind Cream, not really, but she was much younger than Amy that she felt she had almost... outgrown her.

They were talking about nothing in particular, until Cream suddenly said, "Tails called the Doctor about you. He's worried."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, really – it's just the 'flu."

"It could be worse though – he'll be round later. I have to go now – Mother wants help with dinner today," she stood and left Amy's house.

_Short and sweet,_ she thought mildly. _Just like Cream herself._

The doctor had arrived later that day, a pure white hedgehog that would not let her call him anything but Raif. No formalities, he had said, as it made him feel too "posh". He was British, and mysterious.

And like the silly girl she was, Amy found herself drawn to him. There was something about him that just invited her in, told her to open up despite her better judgement.

Every time he asked her a question, Amy would answer it immediately, with the truth. She could not help it - it was almost as if she had come down with turrets over night. She told herself that it was because she needed a stranger to talk to, to get things off her chest.

And yet a small part of her mind was nagging her, telling her something was wrong with this stranger, and that really, she should not be telling him anything.

* * *

Sonic watched in shock as Raif entered Amy's house. How had he managed to bypass them so easily?

Sonic cursed himself for not telling Amy the truth. If he had, she would not be in there right now with that… _thing_.

Running as fast as he could to Tails' workshop, Sonic knew what he had to do. The door opened almost immediately, but he was not expecting the angry look on Tails' face.

"Hey, buddy. I know it's been a while but we _really _need to talk," Sonic said hurriedly.

"'_Hey buddy'? _That's what you say after what you did to Amy? You do know we've had to call a doctor for Amy cause she's not looking after herself?" Tail ranted angrily.

"Tail, buddy, listen, Raif _isn't _a doctor - if you knew anything about him -"

"Look Sonic, we don't care what you want to say - you hurt Amy. Don't expect us to just welcome you back with open arms."

The door slammed, leaving Sonic staring at wood. If Tails was not going to listen to him, he would have to just help Amy himself, even if she did not want him around.

* * *

Amy lounged casually as Raif checked her pulse. He smiled at her.

"Everything seems to be normal, Miss. Rose," he slurred.

"Thanks - I know it's only 'flu but the others are intent that it's going to kill me," she joked.

"I almost forgot," he said quickly, pulling an envelope from a pocket of his coat. "This was in your mailbox."

Amy smiled her thanks and showed him to the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow, don't forget to drink that herbal tea I gave you - does a world of good."

Amy nodded and closed the door, before leaning her back against it and opening the letter.

_Dear Amy,_

_I bet you're wondering how I'm getting so close to home, eh? I tell you now - it was easy. That blue friend of yours will tell anything… for a price._

_It took a while to get him to talk… two years actually. That pain he felt when you touched him? Wounds that will never heal, those. Ghosts that will haunt him forever. _

_  
Even you can't save him this time, Amy. So don't try._

_Stay out of it._


	7. Chapter Six

Sonic watched from afar, scrutinizing Amy's house with his emerald eyes. He took in every detail, every movement she made. He knew who was with her and when, when she would be alone, and when that monster posing as her doctor was there.

He would go see her when she was asleep – the only time that she was alone, and just sit with her. He sometimes would hold her hand, but all the while, bloody thoughts ran through his head.

Every time he saw Raif waltzing into her house like he owned it, anger would flare inside of him, and he would want nothing more than to wrap his hands around his throat and -

No. He cannot think like that. Not with Amy under the impression he is a kind doctor. The others would think him mad, and not let him anywhere near Amy. Not that they were now, of course, but they would up their security, even stay with her overnight.

But he could not help the fact, and he would not deny, that the only thing he wanted more than _his _Amy, was Raif dead by his hand.

--

Amy sighed as she stood from her bed and pulled her nightgown on. She had overslept, thoughts of a certain hedgehog running through her mind.

She was surprised at herself, for it was not Sonic she was thinking of, but Raif. She never thought she could feel anything for anyone after Sonic's betrayal, but Raif had been so sweet and kind and -

No. She cannot think like that. Not when she still loved Sonic. She knew he sat with her some nights – she would pretend to be asleep while he would whisper to her. Sometimes she wondered if he even knew he was talking.

Some of the things he said scared her... muttering about a murder. Sometimes he would say Raif had murdered someone, that he was not safe for her to be around, but she could not believe that.

Amy wrapped a dressing gown around herself and slipped into her slippers, before padding into her kitchen. She boiled the kettle and made herself a cup of hot herbal tea, courtesy of Raif. Her 'flu somehow still had not gone, and her "friends" had insisted that Raif keep coming on a regular basis in case it was something bad.

There was a knock at her door, and, clutching her tea in her hands, Amy opened it to reveal Raif. As she inhaled the sweet aroma of her hot beverage, she could not help but realise Raif's handsome features. It was almost as if she had never looked at him before.

"Come in," she said, moving aside for him with a smile.

"Thanks. I see you're drinking the tea I gave you?" he winked at her with a smile greater than hers, and entered.

"Yeah – it's really nice. Thanks,"

_Nice? _thought Amy, _is that all you came up with? _

Raif smiled at her and opened up his bag. He pulled out a Dahlia. "This was on your doorstep. I don't know who it's from or if you were expecting it or not."

Amy took the flower from him with a frown firmly in place. Why would someone send her a warning? She looked up, prepared to tell Raif that he had best go, that she had a lot to do today, but her words caught in her throat.

Raif's lips were inches from her own.

--

Sonic clenched his fists in anger as he watched Raif stalk up to Amy, and place his face close to hers. He knew his plan, he had used it before. He knew what were in the herbs. But if Amy was not going to listen to his warning then he would just have to -

"No," he scolded himself out loud. "I have to go careful. They still don't trust me. But I can't say I blame them."

* * *

**_Sorry about the shortness, and the gap inbetween, but it's almost SATS time - next week, and I'm working toward my flute exam, I have a dance show in June and we haven't even finished the routine yet, and I'm on a new fitness plan. Add buggered up internet onto that and you've got no time to update. Sorry again! Please don't kill me!_**

**_X.Jacob's Imprint.X_**


	8. Chapter Seven

White-hot fury cursed through Sonic's veins as he saw Raif moving toward Amy. How dare he go to touch her in such a way? He clenched his fists in anger. He had made a promise to himself for Amy – he would not cause Raif any damage. Not physical anyhow. But as Raif brought his hands up to cup Amy's face, Sonic seriously began to rethink his morals.

It was not just because he was jealous – it was mainly because he did not want any harm to come to Amy. He knew what Raif was capable of, the damage he had caused. Hell, he had even hurt Sonic before – even though Sonic knew it was his own fault. If only he had turned up...

Sonic shook himself. _No point dwelling on the past,_ he told himself. _Focus on the present._

Now all he had to think of was a way to distract Amy, if only for a moment...

* * *

Amy's lips parted in shock, her breath coming in deep steady heaves. Part of her mind was screaming at her to stop, but the sweet smell of Raif's unearthly aftershave and his crystalline blue eyes boring into hers made her ignore it. She was not sure why, but she knew that somehow, she wanted this. She wanted him to kiss her.

As he brought his hands up to her face, Amy's breath quickened. His thumb stroked her cheek, his face moving ever so closer until...

_RING!_

Amy jumped back in shock, and ran for the front door. Upon opening it, she realised that in fact, no one was there.

The realisation of what she had almost just done hit her, and she stood up straighter, pulling her robe tighter around her. She kept the door open, and, without even looking at Raif, she said with her voice stone cold and hard, "I think you should leave."

"But Amy -" he tried. Amy cut him off.

"Now."

Slowly, Raif turned and left, but not without purposely brushing against her. Amy felt herself shiver at his touch, but she mentally chided herself, disgusted.

She closed the door after him and rubbed her hands over her face, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. She groaned.

"Amy what are you doing?" she asked herself.

She picked up her now cold cup of tea and tipped it down the sink.

* * *

Sonic could not help the grin that spread across his face as he saw Raif leaving, cursing under his breath. He could not resist walking up to him and saying, "Made you leave without what you came for, Raif? You know it won't work on her. Daisy was naïve, Amy's not. She's seen way too much for someone her age."

Raif smiled cruelly, "You know that what happened to Daisy was nothing to do with me. That was all your fault. If you'd only turned up to meet her."

"No. It wasn't my fault," Sonic protested angrily.

"Oh yes it was, Sonic. You see, I saw a beautiful young woman... and I wanted her. So I took her. You spent too long playing about. And you were late – you forgot about your meeting with her. It's all _your _fault Sonic, not mine."

"No," Sonic said again, only this time weaker.

"Just think about it. Think about _her_. I know you haven't in a while – imagine her again, her long hair cascading down her back, her pink eyes, that little dress she used to wear. Remember it Sonic? The way she used to smile..."

"Shut up! You can't talk about Daisy like she's just some character in a fairy tale! She was a real person until you got hold of her!" Sonic's fists were clenched in anger again, and he took a step closer to Raif, who merely chuckled.

"Come with me, Sonic. I'll show you what truly happened to your precious Daisy."

As much as Sonic wanted to protest, as much as he wanted to just walk away or hit him or wrap his gloved hands around that perfect throat, he followed.

Because really, he knew, that he still loved Daisy, dead or alive.

* * *

**_Wow. I know I said update wasn't going to be for a while but I couldn't resist. I'm finally getting to the point that I want with this story, I just need to work it in. Thanks to everone who reviewed. And thanks to my anon. reviewer, Jasmine, but please, get an account, if only to review, 'cause then we can reply! Thanks to my amazign beta Isilthrar who I forgot to mention last chapter - sorry! _**


	9. Chapter Eight

_I shouldn't be doing this. _

Sonic followed Raif, staying slightly behind him every step.

_I should be watching Amy._

His hands were clenched tightly into fists, the urge to strike out at Raif powerfully strong. The chaos emerald that he kept hidden in his quills was radiating dark energy, and he knew that if he got too angry, it would seep into him, and Raif would not last much longer.

_But I need to know what happened to Daisy._

Raif bent down and opened a latch Sonic had not noticed before.

"Y'know, this is pretty cliché, underground cave an' all," Sonic commented sarcastically, not really in the mood for quips.

Raif turned and glared at Sonic, who raised his hands in mock surrender.

He jumped into the hole in the ground, and froze to the spot.

_No..._

With all his speed, he ran toward the item he dreaded to see. Of everything Raif could have done, Sonic was not expecting this.

They were perfect. Completely perfect. There was not a trace of fault that could be seen. But Daisy...

She was stood, it seemed, perfectly straight and unmoving, but she could not be alive. Her face was deathly pale, and her eyes unseeing, but still blue as ever. She was dressed in perfectly pressed clothes. Many other females mirrored her perfection, all dotted around the room. But Daisy...

"No..." Sonic breathed.

Raif emitted a deep throaty laugh. "Yes, Sonic. It's really her. And why don't you take a look over there?"

Sonic forced his eyes away from where he was staring, and over to where Raif was pointing. For the second time, he froze.

"Amy..."

"Not yet," Raif corrected. "But as soon as she's finished with that tea of hers... let's just say that I'll have no trouble convincing her to follow me here. But I am getting old... it might do to have a little boy around to continue the line for me..."

"NO!" Sonic yelled. "How can you talk about Amy like that?!"

"Easy. She's just like all of these girls here."

"Oh?" Sonic spat. "And just _what _are these girls to you? Scum?"

"Art," Raif replied simply. "They were already pretty, but I made them gorgeous – I gave them the gift of eternal beauty. Isn't that was most women want?"

Sonic stared in horror, before making his decision. He ran.

* * *

That night, Sonic sat by Amy's side, holding her hand and retold his day. He told her all about Raif, and all about Daisy. Sonic looked up at the full moon allowing a small sliver of light to spill on Amy's floor.

"_I got you something," Sonic smiled, holding out the shell necklace._

"_Oh Sonic, you shouldn't have!" Daisy smiled, and accepted the gift._

_Sonic clasped the hook at the back, before placing his hands on her shoulders. _

"_It looks beautiful," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss onto her cheek, and running._

"I was supposed to meet her that night. By the bushes, like we always did. But I... I was late and... she wasn't there. I expected her to show up, and she didn't. But then... I heard a scream and... God, there was so much blood I thought she was dead... And then, I never saw anything of her. And now Raif's shown me her lifeless body... just standing there like she never lived. It broke my heart Amy... I couldn't handle it."

He stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He was about to leave when a small hand grabbed his wrist.

"Stay," Amy murmured sleepily.

With nothing but a nod, Sonic moved next to her on the bed, on top of the covers. Amy snuggled into him and he carefully draped an arm over her shoulders. Sighing, he allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

_Me again... sorry for the delay in updates, took me a while to get this out. Hope you like it, got the next one planned! Thanks to my beta, Isilthrar!_

_X.Jacob's Imprint.X_


	10. Chapter Nine

Amy awoke to an empty bed, the space beside her cold. She sighed, turning onto her back. She really had hoped he would stay until she woke. Twisting her head to look where he had been laying, she noticed a handful of flowers. Tenderly picking them up, she examined them. Begonias.

_Warning._

Why was Sonic going to all this trouble for her? Coming to see her at night, telling her his day, giving her warnings... telling her about Raif.

She had been awake when he had told her of Raif's plans, and what he had seen. And even though she believed Sonic, there was a part of her that did not want to accept that Raif was just using her for his "collection".

Sighing, she tossed the flowers onto her bedside cabinet and threw the covers off.

* * *

Sonic watched as Amy examined the flower. He was not sure what had propelled him to stay that night, but something in her voice...

He willed himself not to think about her. He knew that she still did not trust him, that much was obvious. At least is was... until she asked him -

No.

He would _not _think about it. Besides – he did not want to be distracted, especially not now Raif was approaching Amy's house.

* * *

Amy heard the knock, and knew instantly that it was Raif. He had a certain way of knocking – it was s quick progression double-tap, no doorbell and no door knocker – just a rap of his knuckles against the cold glass. Amy could not help but compare it to the way Sonic knocked – so very different. A hesitant tap of the metal door knocker, and then the shuffling of his feet against the step. Then she would open the door and he would immediately stand, afraid of letting her see him nervous around her, and he would give her his confident grin, and then they would just _be_.

But not Raif. With Raif, it was always a cocky knock, a cocky stance, and a cocky nature. She had always found it exciting first, but now she had heard Sonic tell her of his plans... it all made sense.

_It must be the tea._

The only thing Raif had ever given her was the tea – that must be what makes her feel the need to be close to him all the time, what makes her _addicted _to him.

Sighing as he knocked again, Amy opened the door. She knew she had to act like she did not know, but right now... she wanted to hit him. Badly.

"Amy! Thought you weren't in for a minute there! Care to accompany me to the park?" he asked in that oh-so-cock-sure voice.

"Sorry," Amy said politely as she could. "I'm kind of busy today, maybe some other time?"

"Sure, why not. I'll see you around," Raif looked deflated, and Amy could not help but cheer inside.

As soon as the door was shut, Amy went into the kitchen. She sighed and threw all the tea Raif gave her away. There was no way she was going to drink that again.

A cup of hot chocolate in her hand and a romance novel in the other, Amy sat in her living room, and prepared for a lazy day. Without Raif.

* * *

Sonic watched as Amy sent Raif away. He could not help it – he had to gloat.

"I see she doesn't want you then," he called.

"You'll see Sonic. I'll have her," Raif stated, before trudging off.

Sonic snickered.

_Oh no you won't._

* * *

Bored, Amy turned on the television. The first channel it came to was a news station.

"_... Police are yet to reveal any information on the case, but we call tell you now that a white hedgehog, known as 'Raif' has been taken into custody. Any information we receive will be updated."_

Amy sat forward in her seat. Raif had been caught? Part of her was overjoyed, and yet another part did not understand how the police knew to take him.

A gentle knock at the door shook her from her musings.

_Sonic._

She ran to the door and opened it, only to find no-one there. However, she did find a flower sitting delicately on her doorstep. She picked it up and examined it. A purple Hyacinth. There was a small piece of paper attached. Curious, she unfolded it.

_Amy,_

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I know that you and the others can't trust me any more and I understand that. But I suppose this letter isn't really to say I understand, it's to say I'm sorry. I should have told you about Raif long ago so that no-one would've got hurt by him. But the injuries were still raw when I first met you lot, and then we all just seemed so happy, there seemed no reason to tell you of my dark past. And so it was never spoke of. I'm sorry._

_I guess the other reason I wrote this letter was to say I love you. Took me a while to realise it, and a while to accept it, I know. But I do. I love you. And I'm sorry._

_Goodbye, Sonic._

Amy had to re-read the letter a couple of times before the words truly sank in. The old Amy would have giggled and showed Cream, before running after Sonic and hugged and kissed him silly.

But not this Amy.

This Amy knew that this was serious, and that Sonic really needed confidence right now, and comforting. Not a hyper teen.

And so Amy took the purple Hyacinth, accepted the apology from Sonic, and set out to find him.

_Wow... this story has been so good, I've loved writing it and I hope you all loved reading it. I'll be uploading an Epilogue shortly and then it's finished! Thanks again to my wonderful beta Isilthrar!_


	11. Epilogue

Sonic felt more than saw Amy approach as he stood looking out at the sea. He always came here since Amy first showed him it. Not that he told anyone, of course.

"Sonic," she stated simply in that voice he used to find s_o _annoying, but had missed beyond reason when he left.

"Amy," he replied – never turning.

She walked up next to him and looked over the view. Against the burning sun, their bodies a mere silhouette, an unspoken agreement was settled.

* * *

"Run away with me," Sonic suddenly said as they lay beneath a tree, gazing up at the stars.

"I'm sorry?"

"Run away with me," he repeated. "Away from all of this," he was sitting now, boring his eyes into hers.

Amy contemplated it. It would mean an escape... a new start, away from the memories of Raif, away from the ever-watchful eyes of her so-called friends, and it would mean them together. A dream that really, she had always wanted. She smiled.

"Of course."

Sonic grinned, and scooped her up bridal style. He ran toward the trees as speed.

The wind blew past her face in a tender caress, singing the story of her freedom. She felt so free, speeding like this, like nothing mattered any more, other than the wind in her hair. The trees were a blur of colours running into each other like paints held vertical, and yet they had never been clearer.

Her thoughts assembled themselves, and anything she had ever doubted was put into understanding.

The wind whispered calming words of wisdom to her again, and in that moment, Amy Rose knew why Sonic ran.

* * *

_Sniffle_

_It's finished! So sad to stop but this story has reached it's end. Thanks to my readers and reviewers, and thanks to my beta, Isilthrar. I love you all!_


End file.
